Torn Apart
by KirkTrekkin
Summary: Carey makes the worst decision she could ever make and now her boys have to pay the price for her mistake.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody / The Suite Life on Deck. I do not own any of the characters. Disney and It's A Laugh Productions owns them. The only thing I own is the story itself. **

**A/N: Hey everyone. Back again with a new story. Just so you all know, it's a little different. As far as this story is concerned, Zack and Cody never went to the S.S. Tipton as Carey couldn't afford it. They lived in the hotel but only for a few years. They moved to a small house on the outskirts of Boston afterwards. They have only lived in the house for about a year. **

**As this is the Prologue, it is shorter but hopefully, Chapter 1 will be longer. I don't know if this is very similiar to any other Suite Life stories that are out there, if so, please can someone let me know because I would hate to steal someone's story. I hope you all enjoy. **

**Prologue**

"_Boys, we need to talk." Carey said as she sat down facing her sons. "Neither of you are going to like it. You'll probably hate me after I tell you." _

_They were silent as they waited for her to continue. _

"_I can't afford everything." _

"_Like what?" Zack asked slightly shocked. _

_She didn't respond. _

"_Is it the house? Because we could always move into somewhere smaller." Cody suggested. _

_Again she didn't answer. She didn't know how to tell them. _

"_Mom?" _

_After awhile, she sighed. "I can't afford you both." _

_They looked at each other for a moment before looking back at her. _

"_What do you mean Mom?" _

"_Your father is coming to get you Zack. You're going to be living with him for awhile." _

_The eldest twin's eyes widened. "What about Cody?" _

"_It's just you Zack." _

"_You're splitting us up!" They shouted as they stood up. _

"_I'm sorry." _

"_No! You are not taking him away!" Cody screamed. With that, he rushed out of the room and ran up the stairs. _

_Zack went to go after him but Carey placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Zack." _

_He shoved her hand away. "Save it!" He hurried after his brother. _

_She just sat there as a tear made its way down her face. _

_. . . . . . . . _

_Zack opened the bedroom door and he looked over to see his twin lying on his bed, face down. "Codes." _

_Cody sat up and looked at him. "How can she do this?" He said, not bothering to wipe his tears away. _

"_I won't let her." He said as he sat on the end of the bed. _

"_How can you stop it? Dad's already on his way." He cried. _

"_I don't know." He pulled him in for a hug. He began cradling him in his arms, not caring about the tear that had managed to escape from his eye. They sat like that until they heard the front door open and their father's voice. _

"_Boys." He called from downstairs. _

_The two looked at each other, both realizing it was happening. They didn't say anything, they didn't have to. Shortly after, they heard Kurt's footsteps coming up the stairs. The bedroom door opened seconds later and they looked at him. _

_Zack stood up annoyed and he faced his dad. "I'm not going anywhere with you." He said with an angry tone. _

"_You don't have a choice in the matter." Kurt said. _

"_You can't force me to live with you!" _

"_It's the best solution Zack." With that, he grabbed hold of Zack's arm tightly and he began pulling him away. _

"_Get off him!" Cody shouted as he followed the two. _

_But he began pulling him down the stairs. As he did, the younger twin grabbed hold of Zack's free arm and began pulling him. _

_Zack looked around startled by the sudden grip. _

"_Cody." The father said as he stopped at the bottom. _

"_You can't do this!" _

_Carey came out into the hall and she looked at her two sons. "Just take him." _

"_Mom?" Zack asked hurt. _

"_I'm sorry." _

_He looked at his parents. "At least let me say goodbye." He asked desperately. _

_The two parents sighed._

_He put his arms around Cody and hugged him. "I'm really sorry Codes." _

"_You couldn't have done anything to stop it." _

"_I'll do everything I can to get back." _

"_I love you Zack." _

"_I love you bro, don't ever forget that." _

_All of a sudden, they were pulled apart – each parent's arms' holding on with a firm grip. "No! You can't do this!" Cody screamed as his brother was pulled away from him. Tears flowed down his face as he tried to get out of his mother's hold unsuccessfully._

"_Cody!" Zack shouted as he fought to escape. He struggled against the hold but it was too strong. He swung his leg back and kicked Kurt in the shin. He stumbled back, releasing him in the process and Zack ran towards his twin. He threw his arms around him once again. "I'll be back for you." He was suddenly pulled away. _

"_It's for the best Zack." He said, holding onto him with a firmer grip. _

"_I love you Codes!" The eldest son screamed as he was pulled through the front door. _

_Cody grabbed hold of his mother's wrists and thrust them apart. He quickly ran out of the house before Carey could stop him. He ran down the path as Zack was forced into Kurt's car. The door was slammed shut and Cody tried to open the door but Kurt stopped him, locking it. _

_As Kurt got in the driver's seat, Zack banged on the door in an attempt to get to his twin. Both he and Cody tried to open the door but the lock wouldn't budge. _

_The engine was turned on and Kurt drove off, leaving Cody standing there screaming, watching as his brother was taken away. _

_Once the car was no longer in seeing distance, he stood there with tears pouring down his face. He felt arms attempt to wrap around him in a hug but he shoved them away. He faced Carey with a look of anger and sadness on his face. "How could you do this Mom?" _

"_I'm truly sorry Cody but it was for the best." _

"_I HATE YOU!" He shouted at the top of his lungs and with that, he turned around and ran back to the house. He slammed the door behind him and he rushed up the stairs to his room and closed the door. He collapsed on his bed, head in his pillows and he cried harder than he had in his entire life. _

**A/N : Hope you all enjoyed it. Please remember to review if you liked it. If not, then don't bother. But all comments are appreciated because I love getting them. They make me so happy. All constructive critism is welcome. **

**Leila **


	2. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody / The Suite Life on Deck. I do not own any of the characters. Disney and It's A Laugh Productions owns them. The only thing I own is the story itself. **

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm really happy that I got 16 reviews just for the prologue. I've never got that many for just one chapter before so a huge thanks to everyone that reviewed. But anyone that doesn't like this story, don't bother reviewing because I received one review calling me a B***h and so on. Don't like me if you don't want to but don't be hurting my story please. At the end of the day, I'm still happy with what I've wrote.**

**But anyway, here's the first chapter and I really hope I get just as many reviews as I did last time. You guys know how much reviews mean to me. I'm gonna shut up now and let you all read it. Hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 1 **

_**Three years later. . . **_

Seventeen-year-old Zack Martin sighed as he looked at his picture of his brother. "I'll be there for you soon I promise." He said quietly. Just then, he heard the front door slam shut. A minute later, a loud voice bellowed. "Zack!" His father yelled from downstairs. He gulped slightly as he heard his footsteps coming up the stairs. He knew he was in big trouble.

Seconds later, his bedroom door flew open and Kurt stood there with an angry look on his face. "You little shit. You didn't clear all my beer bottles away! Now I've got to do it!" It was very obvious to Zack that he was drunk. He rushed over and grabbed Zack's hair. He pulled him to his feet by his hair, causing him to scream.

"I'm sorry! I'm still sick!" He said loudly through pain as he held his hands above his head in an attempt to stop the pain.

"That's not an excuse Zachary. Just because you're sick it doesn't mean you can lie around all day doing nothing!" He slurred.

"I've done everything else you asked!"

"Really? Let's see about that." With that, Kurt began pulling him by the hair out of the room, causing him to land on the floor with a huge thud. He was dragged out into the hall and downstairs to the living room, his screams of pain being ignored the whole time. He was dragged past the living room and into the kitchen. He was pulled to his feet and Kurt forced him to look at the worktop that was scattered with rubbish. "You didn't clean this."

"You never asked me to!"

"And that gives you an excuse not to do it?"

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"Too right you won't." He threw him to the ground. Before he had a chance to get up, Kurt kicked him in the stomach.

He groaned as he felt the wind knocked out of him. He lay there stunned for a moment. Once he was over the shock, he began trying to get up once again but he was kicked again and again and again.

_**Across state. . . **_

Cody Martin looked at his picture of his brother, just wishing he could see him again. He heard the bedroom door open but he didn't bother to look.

"It's time to go."

But he didn't move.

"Did you hear me?"

"I heard." He said annoyed.

The mother sighed before she left the room. Once he thought she was gone, he got off Zack's old bed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He walked down the stairs and headed straight towards the car. He got in the front and waited for Carey, not really wanting to go but he was pretty much used of it now.

A minute later, Carey came out and she got in the front of the car. She wordlessly started the car and began driving off towards the hospital.

_**Twenty minutes later. . . **_

"I'll see you later honey." Carey said after stopping the car.

He didn't bother to speak as he got out of the vehicle. He barely talked to her anymore - the only time he did was when it was absolutely necessary or when they argued. He had no reason to talk to her. He had never forgiven her for what she had done. After Zack was taken away, he gave up on life. His grades slipped and he eventually quit school. He stopped eating and became anorexic - he had been hospitalized on many occasions. He lost contact with his friends. He had also attempted to commit suicide a few times. He now saw a psychiatrist every two weeks, due to his severe depression, and he had no choice in the matter.

He entered the hospital and he took an elevator up to the fifth floor. Once there, he headed down the hall to a room on the right. He opened the door and he walked inside, finding the room empty. He sat over in his usual chair, right in front of the window, and he waited patiently until the doctor arrived. He only had to wait a few minutes until the doctor made his appearance.

Dr. Jordan James, a middle aged man with dark brown hair and green eyes flashed a smile as he saw Cody waiting for him. A man of fair complexion, he stood at 6'1 feet high. His soft features were enough to make any woman fall for him head over heals. His black suit and blue shirt made him look sophisticated yet casual at the same time. He closed the door behind him and walked over to his desk, settling his files down. "How are you today Cody?"

"Not any different since two weeks ago. How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you." He grabbed a pen and a pad of paper off his desk and he sat down, facing him.

Although Cody didn't like having to see a psychiatrist, he did however, like Dr. James. He reminded Cody of an older version of him and Zack. He had the intelligence that Cody had once cherished and had the mischievous charm of his brother. He had been considered to be some what of a player when he was in high school but yet his grades were always perfect. Part of that eased Cody's pain whenever he had a session with him.

"Is it okay if we just talk off the record today?" Cody asked, gesturing to the pen and paper in the man's hands. He felt more comfortable knowing that what would be said was just between them. Normally, he didn't mind but today he did.

"Of course." He settled the pad and pen beside him. "Completely off the record." There was a short pause. "So how are things at home? Are you and your Mom still not on speaking terms?"

"We haven't really been on speaking terms for three years. Not since the day he was taken away."

"Have you ever thought of forgiving her?"

He shook his head. "I could never forgive what she did."

_**With Zack. . . **_

"Stop! Please!" Zack screamed as Kurt kicked him in his side repeatedly. But he didn't - the beatings kept coming. "I'm sorry!"

"You're always sorry Zachary. You have to learn to do as you're told." Kurt grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him to his feet. He was pinned against the wall and he winced. "When are you going to learn?"

"I'm sorry." He said in between breaths. His chest ached every time he breathed. He was sure some of his ribs had been broken during the beating.

"Get upstairs to your room." He slurred in a vicious voice as he released him.

He gulped slightly and began walking off, holding onto his side. He could feel Kurt watching him as he made his way up the stairs but he knew not to look back. He walked into his bedroom and closed the door behind him. He lay down on his bed wincing. He slowly lifted his shirt up and he looked at his side, seeing a large blue and purple bruise was forming. He gently put a finger to it but he regretted it instantly. He pulled his shirt down and he closed his eyes, falling into a restless sleep.

_**An hour later. . . **_

Cody had just finished his session with Dr. James and was now heading back down to the entrance of the hospital where Carey was picking him up. He exited the elevator and he left the building, glad to get out of the stuffy place. He walked outside and he saw Carey was already waiting for him. He headed to the car and he silently got in the front.

As she began driving, he looked out of the window. The horrible memories of that awful day were brought back. He pictured himself banging on the window, trying hopelessly to get to him before he was taken away. He got so caught in a trance that he didn't even notice Carey was speaking to him.

"Cody."

He shook the memories away for the time being as he heard his name.

"How was your session?"

"Fine." That was all he said.

She sighed. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Nothing that concerns you." He snapped, not bothering to look.

She sighed again, knowing he wouldn't say anything more on the subject. "How long are you going to stay mad at me Cody?"

He turned his head and looked at her. "Why should I ever forgive you?"

"I had to do it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You always say that when I ask you. Why can't you just give me a straight answer?"

She didn't answer him.

"Why did you do it?"

"Cody, you know why we did it."

"Yeah you couldn't afford both of us. But there could have been another way besides splitting us up!"

"Your father and I saw it was the only way. We didn't know what else to do."

"So you resorted to that? That shouldn't have even been an idea! We are your sons' god dammit!" He paused. "You took my brother away!" He unbuckled his seatbelt. "I'm going to walk the rest of the way." He said in a lower voice before opening the door. He got out, slamming the door shut. He began walking down the sidewalk, not looking back. He could feel her watching him but he didn't care.

Shortly after, the car drove past him. He watched as she left and he shook his head. _How could she have done this to us? I thought she loved us. _He thought to himself as he began walking down the street.

_**The Next Morning. . . **_

"_I love you Zack." _

"_I love you bro, don't ever forget that." _

_All of a sudden, they were pulled apart – each parents' arms' holding on with a firm grip. "No! You can't do this!" Cody screamed as his brother was pulled away from him. Tears flowed down his face as he tried to get out of his mother's hold unsuccessfully._

"_Cody!" Zack shouted as he fought to escape. He struggled against the hold but it was too strong. He swung his leg back and kicked Kurt in the shin. He stumbled back, releasing him in the process and Zack ran towards his twin. He threw his arms around him once again. "I'll be back for you." He was suddenly pulled away. _

"_It's for the best Zack." He said, holding onto him with a firmer grip. _

"_I love you Codes!" The eldest son screamed as he was pulled through the front door. _

Zack slowly opened his eyes and sighed. He rubbed his hand over his forehead as he thought. He had dreamt that awful day so many times – so often that he could remember it exactly. He hadn't really had a peaceful night's sleep since the day it happened. The nights he were able to escape the memory, the majority of the time, he would wake up during the middle of the night.

He slowly sat up, remembering the beating from yesterday. He lifted his shirt up and cringed at the bruise, seeing it was a lot bigger now. He got out of bed and looked out of the window, seeing the sun was just rising. He almost laughed as he thought about how he got up so early nowadays. Three years ago, he would never have imagined waking up before his brother. How things had changed.

He left the bedroom, holding a hand over his side and he headed to the bathroom quietly, thinking how he had promised his brother that he would come back. But he had failed to keep that promise. He remembered how he had tried to get away several times but had failed miserably. Kurt always stopped him. The last time he had runaway, he had managed to get just past half way through the next city on foot. It had taken him over three days to cover the distance he had but Kurt soon found him. But he hadn't gone easy. He had made Kurt chase him over a block before he eventually caught up to him. He had dragged him home.

He cringed at that memory. Just what had happened that night when they got back home, it had been rough. He had received the worst beating ever and it had got so bad that had to go to the hospital. He had needed surgery due to internal bleeding. Since then, he hadn't attempted to even leave the house. It had been nearly nine months since.

At the time, he decided to stop trying to runaway for awhile as he had been too weak and he hadn't wanted to give Kurt another reason to beat him. But that was then. He had made his mind up now. This time, he _was _going to get back to his brother and _nothing _would stop him. He just had to find the right time and the best way to get there. . .

**A/N: Well there it is. Please remember to review and I'll try to get back to all of you. Cya guys :D **

**xAlL-tHiNgS-sUiTe-LiFe-RoCkSx aka Leila **


End file.
